The Crane Wife, as told in ten parts
by HeWhoWalksTheEarth
Summary: A series of one shot. NarutoHinata based. Genre changes reflect current or updated story.
1. Shankhill Brothers

The two things I am playing with belong to Kishimoto and Colin Meloy, respectively

Naruto: not mine (duck)

The Decemberists: not mine (duck)

The Crane Wife: not mine (duck)

The story: mine(goose) 

So here begins a set of independent one-shots. They are not tied together, unless specified. Seeing as that The Decemberists have replaced The Squirrel Nut Zippers as my favorite modern (modern being a relative term since I have been around since the early 80's) band, I've been seriously digging The Crane Wife. It is, by far, their best album. So, instead of song pieces, I'm taking the premise of the song and making a series of Naruto/Hinata fictions. They might be flash fictions (you might know them as drabbles) others could be multi page pieces. I know at least one or two will be POV introspections that I've become attached to. Again, I'm writing out ideas I'd like to see. Not really doing this for anybody else's approval. Reviews are not expected. However, you, dear readers, will do as you wish. It is worth noting that generally any fan written fiction is an alternate universe. These are things we want to see, want to happen, want to, etc. Naruto is fun because it's not done yet. We can pretend in the fullest sense that we are creating and shaping the lineage of the story. Writing 'Part II' was great when it wasn't being written. We pioneered ideas. We flew high. Now the cold (and in the current arc, horrible) reality sets in. Sasuke is going to be repentant and saved, or some such design (note this was written several weeks ago). The focus of the series is becoming increasingly non-Naruto centric. The fans have spoken, in their native languages, what they desire. I still hold hope. I still cling to my own foolish ideals. So with that I present to you:

**The Crane Wife**, as told in ten parts.

Shankhill Brothers

Little did Yondaime know what his sealing would produce. Little did the village know that even the strongest of dams can break. Little did Hinata know that his rage would be contagious. Little would Naruto know about mercy.

Its chakra was bleeding out at night. Subtly influencing those it wanted to influence. Those that would stick by it, thick and thin. Pinkie was first, then the rest of his friends. The red chakra made them slightly drunk. All craving its power. Whether or not they knew of it, they now needed it. His little army of addicted minions. Each minor transformation was exquisite. They all began exhibiting traits of it. And he was sublimely unaware. He just relished the new found attention of his friends. Sakura was being especially friendly. Having been around him the longest (besides she knew what was happening, she just wasn't stopping it), she sought out his affections. She knew she would have to share him, since the quiet one was getting increasingly aggressive.

Hinata was being affected the most by its pull. Her inner desires for the boy were being preyed upon. She never felt so . . . alive. One day she found the two in the aftereffects of their . . . sessions. She was angry. He was hers. She would have to lay claim. Just then Sakura appeared in front of her. That fight was long and exhilarating. In the end, Hinata knew what had happened. Sakura's explaination of Kyuubi, its nightly leak, everything. Hinata was angry, only now at the village. She decided to do something about it.

So it began. The nightly visits. Naruto never knew such a good time. In the afterglow of their trysts, he would sleep. And she would whisper. The Kyuubi was smirking. This one understood. The pink one was content to be the den mother. She was already bearing his child. But this one, he didn't realize his gentle (as if the great demon was gentle) manipulations affected her so. The town would burn.

Five years later civilians whispered nightly warnings. 'Beware, little ones, you better shut your windows tight. The Shankhill Brothers are sharping their cleavers and their knives.' The land of fire swore fealty to the ravaging Hyuuga. They never acknowledged her counterpart. At least if they could help it. She was a brutal mistress. Her eyes gained a slight red tint. She never trimmed her nails, and her teeth had elongated. He wore a brilliant smile, the sort of deranged smile that warned of fun. Their victims all wore the same expression. Abject fear and the faint smell of soiling oneself.

Because everybody knows, if you don't mind your mother's words,

The Shankhill Butchers want to catch you awake.

Author's Note:

Again, these aren't meant to be in-depth, multilayered fictions. These are what they are. I want them to be as long as the song's themselves. The actual song The Crane Wife (parts one two and three) obviously will take more than fifteen minutes to read. I got inspiration for this one from Purple Moon. Hinata's Little Black Book is humorous and weird. I always hated 'Naruto snaps and vows revenge' fictions. The idea is a good one, since it's shown that it would take a lot to make him snap, but most are poorly written. While I don't claim to be the greatest of writers, I know that it can be well written. Purple Moon comes the closest.

I will not use this area for ranting. Instead, I've built a forum and will continue posting them there.


	2. The Perfect Crime 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Decemberists, or The Perfect Crime #2. Kishimoto and Meloy do respectively.

The Perfect Crime #2

It is never said that Naruto is the smartest man. It is said he is clever. The village was about to find out how clever. All those years of prank after prank. The pay off was going to be huge. Half of half of five and twenty gathered. He could have done this himself. He was a master shadow clone user. If he did say so himself. But back to the reason. They were all present and accounted for. Included the mole. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, there was a traitor in their midst. As much as the Uchiha fit the role, he wasn't it. This time. No, it was a new girlfriend. They thought they could trust her. When all was said and done, they would see.

"Konohamaru, get ready and in position." Naruto barked out, as quiet as a bark can be. The newly minted Chunin nodded, and disappeared. The compound trees ruffled and nothing more. "Neji." The eldest Hyuuga there merely nodded, gone in a flash. You see this took months of planning. Tonight, Lord Hiashi was going down. He took the one, ok the second, thing you don't take from Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone there was sympathetic to the poor man's plight. He fought hard and long for this to happen, and in one fell swoop Hiashi stopped it. Hinata didn't belong to anyone, Naruto reasoned, she should be able to choose where she wants to be. He wasn't going to make her choice.

Of course, if Hiashi wasn't there anymore, then who knows what would happen. Meticulous plots, plans, and other secretive actions took place. Each ninja involved had their purpose. Neji supplied the blue prints to the compound. TenTen provided the daily routines of all household members. Shikamaru devised the plan for everyone but Naruto. Sasuke, well apparently his job was to stand around and look like an asshole (wait, Naruto meant cool). The two other girls kept other Jounin from snooping around. Sakura figured that the reputation of town gossip, hellish bitch, and medic ninja would suffice. Ino did the same. Kohonamaru was given the most dangerous job of all. Seducing Hanabi. Every man there bowed his head in silence when the young man accepted. That proved the easiest, as she was already smitten with the boy. Then he would be the look out, ready to warn if potential dangers abound.

Naruto thought back to the last time he tried this. It was Neji's suggestion to re-create the Cloud's attempted abduction of Hinata. Being that a shadow clone couldn't be killed, and Naruto would instantly know how hard Hiashi hit, then he could attempt it en masse. The idea appealed to Naruto. Until Hiashi hit the clone. It fucking hurt. Like your balls were in a vice and then clipped off. He gave up for a month. But tonight would be different. Their tasks set, this was the night to strike. Their guard was down, and the message sent. Once Hanabi was accepted into the group, they turned on her. She knew she'd been had. So there she was, in hog tie, waiting for father to rescue her.

It is never said that Hiashi is stupid. In fact that description is not even associated with the man. He was pleased that his eldest had finally blossomed into a capable and deserving heir. She still hated violence, still stuttered, but on the whole she came into her own. He was not pleased that she chose the last bastion of idiocy as her consort. Seeing as that the Hyuuga blood was precious to him and his ancestors he would not allow her to gallivant with the brat. Naruto's foolish first attempt was not successful or humorous. So he receives the letter. Hanabi in exchange for Hinata. The nerve that Hiashi would bargain with such rabble was absurd. He had no intention of conceding to his demands. Instead, as Shikamaru said, he would hunt down the culprit. He knew the brat-wannabe was in his trees. He saw that Hanabi was sitting pretty in the center of the park. He just had to show them what he was capable of.

The bag man was quaking at the fingers. Hiashi sauntered toward the group, Neji knew he knew who all was there. "You didn't think I would meet your demands did you, Uzumaki?" Naruto stepped forward, his voice low. "Not really, but I've always done things the hard way." Hiashi nodded, ever so slightly. Hanabi's eyes were wide, a slight fear was showing. Hiashi knew it was now or never. Pupil's developed in his eyes and he was beside her. They picked a destination that was oddly placed. It was far from the compound to make a real difference if they were to try a 'rescue mission (as Naruto had called it last time he tried for Hinata).'

Neji looked as his watch, the signal wasn't there yet, he didn't know what was taking so long. They gazed from eye to eye. It was like a ticker tape parade, when the bits of rope were blown away. Hanabi betrayed them. Naruto exploded into Neji, a transformation. Hiashi's eyes were wide. "Sorry, father, it's for the best you understand?" Were the last words he heard. "Dammit, Lady Hanabi, it was a cover up. Long . . . " "Nara, I know well enough what the plan was. I'm just elongating the process."

They grimaced, but mouthed their silent good byes. When Hiashi came too, he understood he had been had. By his daughter and nephew, no less. And waiting on his doorstep was the proof of their betrayal. Signed, sealed, and now delivered. The announcement of one Uzumaki Naruto and his blushing (and at one point fainted) bride, Uzumaki Hinata. He shook his head. He had a lot of explaining to do.

Authors' notation:

Bah, I tried to make it similar to the song. I like parts of it, others I don't. I knew I had to get the references in, the few lyrics in, and that Hiashi had to be fooled. I just hope the pay off was ok. Anyway, onto the next song.


	3. Summersong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Decemberists, or Summersong. Kishimoto and Meloy do, respectively.**

**Summersong**

Here I am again. I can't seem to get it out of my head. Summer's arrived. We're in Wave Country, and here am I slowing slipping to the sleep of woe. It's been four years. It's funny. I have gained the trust of my father. I've beaten Hanabi, fair and (according to Neji-ni-san) brutally square. I tried to get _him_ out of my mind. I dated Kiba-kun. Briefly. But it all came back to _him_. Kiba couldn't compete with an ideal. I couldn't let _him_ go.

So where were we? Oh yes. Here on the beach. In Wave. My genin team (grandfathers' idea, rambling something about character building) has been escorting a bridge builder and his family back home. I love the water. Its gentle caress against my feet, the light bites the ocean spray gives. The sand invites itself between your toes. And elsewhere that you might not want to invite it. It all reminds me of _him_. So I lose myself in it. The mission required us to stay as long as he needed protection. So I thought a picnic would be acceptable. But I had goofed again.

It seems that the corporation that was here seven or eight years ago is starting trouble again. The new heads of the place deemed it necessary to rid the little island of its bridge. We didn't know that until we were attacked. I sent my team back to Konoha on my summons. Eagles are grand, proud creatures. But they trusted me, so I sent them off. My message simple. Missing ninja. Send better reinforcements. Fast reinforcements. This time it wasn't Mr. Tazuna's fault. He didn't lie. He just didn't know.

It's almost embarrassing, but here I am, certainly not dressed for combat. And it's challenging to be in combat in such (or really not so much, a bathing suit and sandals are hardly combat ready). They are strong. My eyes show that they are all at least B-rank. I've seen the bingo books from Suna and Iwa. I'm considered A-rank. But there are six of them. One of me. The numbers certainly don't match.

You know, over the years the shaking has stopped. I understand (though do not like, in the least) killing is part of my duty to my village. Only _he_ has refused to see that. And I still admire him for it. Gods how I admire him. I've killed three of them. The weakest. But now I'm getting the rough end of it. There's a female, like Kurenai, who excels in illusion. I cannot fight against it. I know I'm going to lose now. I can't fight a strong illusionist and two men who are on my level. The hits and blows are starting to rain hard. I taste copper, not summer, on my own skin.

I have only one regret. It's the same regret I've had all my life. It's hard, you know? Telling the one person you admire, you adore, you love. I've been in a shadow all my life, I've been a coward in the one thing I wanted not to be. And it looks like I'm going to die. Drat. I hope he's not too sad. I'd hate to be that much of a burden to him. I hear a voice, screaming toward me. I want to tell it to be quiet. I'm at peace. The warm of the wave, slip into a watery grave. Slipping to sleep. Stop screaming. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep? Let it claim me. Let me go. Wow. The power coming off that person is . . . just like . . .

Is this what death feels like? It's warm, and it smells like salty air. I flutter my eyes open. Everything's so white. I must be in heaven, in the company of my ancestors. There's an angel looking at me. He's crying. He's magnificent. Just like _him_. Angels' shouldn't cry. I tilt my head over and blink. He's muttering some language I can't understand. That's not fair. I thought after death would translate all languages. I pout. I want to know what he's saying. I want to stop his tears. So, to stop marring this beautiful creature, I reach up and wipe his tears. That's when he looks at me, shocked. I meep. It's _him_. Did he die too? It doesn't matter. He's here with me now. That's all I need. And Summer arrives with a length of light. And Summer blows away and quietly gets swallowed by a wave.

Authors' note:

I'll leave the ending up to you. It's pretty clear to me. I probably should have mandated that everyone hear these songs before hand, this is one of the hardest to interpret. It's one of the most upbeat (in terms of tempo and melody), yet it's also one of the saddest. Not 'You'll feel the Drowning' sad, but damn close. It was the easiest to write, and I've done the female point of view before. But it's also the hardest to get a feel for.

On a side note, I want to know when Naruto II became 'Everyone but the main character time?' It's bugging the ever living snot out of me. Horribly.


	4. The Island

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. Meloy owns the song. I own something as well. **

I couldn't decide if breaking up The Island into three one shots was a good idea. It's not. Note that these three are going to be disjointed. Horribly. But that's the way Meloy wrote the songs. Come and See is pulsing, driving you somewhere. The Landlords Daughter is awesomely whimsical. You'll not feel the Drowning is melancholy and very rough. Without further rambles from an old man:

**The Island**

**Come and See**

There's a village hidden in the sand. Lapping currents, lay your boat to the ground. Affix your kunai and katana. The scorpions carve their arabesques.

Hinata had, at one time, asked why she agreed to be a diplomat to Suna. Now, over the years, she relished the position. Gaara had taken to watching over her when she was there. He had a soft place in his heart for her. His heart didn't open to many. There were four. His siblings. His best friend. And her. He wanted to make her happy. And he knew his best friend would make her happy.

Gaara was always fascinated with her devotion to Naruto. He understood that the boy could change lives. But usually it was for the better. It seemed here it was always one step forward, two steps back. As always Naruto never noticed (not that he was stupid). He had learned to pick up on certain things. But Hinata was never around. She never made that it far. So he knew when she was blushing, and he knew what blushing meant. Well most meanings of it. It was like his brain just refused to understand that Hinata liked him.

So what was Gaara going to do? The only thing he knew how. Make his best friend see. Pure and simple. But as always, nothing is ever pure with Naruto. Or simple.

"GAARA! GAARA!" If the dead were only sleeping, Naruto would have awoken them all. Everyday. Several times each day. "Lord Naruto." Suna's guards had long ago learned that Naruto would be treated with the utmost respect. All of Suna knew it was a boy in Gaara's first chuunin exam attempt, going on ten years ago, that changed their Lord from a blood thirsty monster to a stoic proper lord. Going on seven years ago they learned that it was this loud colorful man-child that did so. If he beat Gaara, he must have been scary indeed.

"Oh, Sanchi was it? Hi. How ya been?" This man was interesting indeed. "The Kazekage is in his office, Lord Naruto, and he can hear you." "I know. I know. But . . . " "Uzumaki." The tone in Gaara's voice was very morose. Almost deadpan. Naruto knew something was up. "GAARA!" He bound into Gaara's office. The guard hung his head. This wouldn't end well.

"So, I got your letter. What grave matter must I attend to, Lord of the land?" Gaara sighed. He still hadn't learned proper etiquette when dealing with other lords. What was the Hokage doing to educate this man? Gaara spoke. "There are important matters you must discuss with one of my retinue. You will have dinner with them tonight. Then help them out, as they see fit." Naruto was a little stunned. He had to entertain a boring diplomat from Suna? Oh well. It would give him a chance to see his friends here.

The night came and Naruto was waiting for his guest. Sitting in the airy café was not his idea of dinner. But then again, he only ate ramen back home. A soft gasping shuffle alerted him of his guest "Naruto-kun?" He smiled. That huge cracking grin. Hinata. "HINATA-CHAN!" She blushed again. Gaara told her to meet her here, at this table tonight for important matters. So why was Naruto here? The bone crushing hug told her he was real though. "It's been forever, how have you been?"

Forever? "Naruto-kun, I've only been gone for two weeks." Her mind clicked. He missed her. And somehow that was enough. "Two weeks, huh. I could have sworn it's been months." She'd been set up. Neither knew it. And somehow that was ok too. A foretold rumbling sounded from his stomach. Come and see. The blush didn't leave for days. Neither did he.

**The Landlord's Daughter**

Really. Hinata should have known better. The Rokudaime Hokage's wife shouldn't walk at night alone. If they were a local lord, or a civilian lord, her guard would have been with her. However, there are some assumptions when one is a ninja. And the clans head of a leading clan. All the while, being the wife (though she is incredibly strong in her own right) of the strongest ninja ever should have been enough. But someone spied in sable, the lord's daughter. She was quickly pulled into the nearest alley. And she of course gasped.

The ninja bound her, produced his kunai, and his sword. "Make no noise. Or thou will be murdered." If she was scared, her eyes gave it away. She cursed, she shivered. Then she cried for mercy. "Anything, anything you want is yours if thou wilt release me."

He replied, "I'll take no gold, miss. I'll take no silver. I'll take those sweet lips." She startled. As he leaned close, his breath tickled her ear and neck. His body pressed against her. His intentions became horribly clear. "And thou wilt deliver." He snarled, almost purred.

Hinata was late for dinner at Sakura and Neji's house. The group was gathered. It was the weekly dinner. Naruto had papers to finish, so they knew he would be late. But Hinata was always punctual. So the medical ninja called her precious husband and they went out to find her, leaving the others to mind the place. When they returned, their blushes were still ingrained in their face.

Really, Naruto and Hinata should use better discretion when practicing their . . . nightly . . . activities. The alley behind their house would have to be scrubbed. Again.

**You'll not feel the Drowning.**

"Don't worry, I will dress your eyelids. Dimes will lay on your eyes." Hinata had failed again. The mission to rescue Sasuke failed utterly. These three new ninjas he's got around him are very good. Better than Hinata. She folded like a fan. Sakura and Naruto were in a terrible funk. He smiled at Hinata, told her not to worry. Besides, he felt like it was his fault since she got so injured. But her watcher had enough. Enough misery. Enough failure. Enough weakness.

So, as Hinata went to do her own laundry the watcher struck. Shoving her into the creek she choked her underwater. Hinata panicked, looked up to her assailant. She could see the words form. "You failed Naruto-kun. You weren't strong enough. You let your silly feelings get in the way of real training." She could forget about her sweethearts. They had indeed forgotten her. She looked back at her watcher. "Go to sleep now little ugly. Go to sleep now you little fool."

Hinata wanted to not be a burden on Naruto. She wanted to help in some way. But this person was right. So she accepted her fate. She didn't feel the drowning.

"HINATA-SAMA!" Hinata snapped her head up. Her knuckles hurt. "Oh, Miyako-nee-san, yes?" "You've scrubbed a hole in your gi. And you're bleeding." Hinata looked down. Sure enough. Her hands bloody, her clothes ruined and stained. Had that all just been a dream? She felt the hands around her neck though. She was sure she was going to die. But, instead (apparently) Hinata was born anew. She smiled. Next time she wouldn't fail. Next time she wouldn't be a burden. "Is everything all right milady?" "Everything is wonderful. I didn't feel the drowning."

**Author's Notes:**

Come and See was horrible to write. I didn't get a good feel for the theme until recently. And even then, I don't feel it meshed well. But c'est la vie.

Landlords Daughter was one of the first one's I thought of. I have to say in response to Purple Moon, I would see Naruto as a voracious explorative sex fiend once he got older. Genocideheart's (I think that's his user name) Shadow Leaf Dance is a perfect (incredibly smutty) example of this. Naruto has always struck me as the kind of guy who, once he learned of the pleasures of something, would take them and stretch the imagination of them greatly. So you got that.

You'll not feel the Drowning is a bit different. (Side note, I want to spell Drowning d-r-w-o-n-i-–g instead, every god damn time) I wanted to convey the abrupt ending of the song, in comparison with the horrible nature of the song. I think I got it.


	5. Sons and Daughters

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. I own the world. Even trade I'd say.**

**Sons and Daughters.**

The old pervert announced we're finally heading home. It's been long enough. Two and half years. Of course the travel has been getting closer to fire country anyway. I wonder how my friends are doing? I never got to ask Hinata if she saw me kick Neji's ass. It's weird. I've been thinking about her a lot lately. It's true. I do like people like her. She's brave. Braver than she'd ever let on. I have no idea why Neji considered her weak. We're all really strong anyway. My class, I mean. The bottom to the top, all of us. Kiba to me.

I wonder who'll I see first when I get home. When we arrive, we'll pull our boats to shore. So to speak. I can't wait for everyone to see how strong I've gotten. But the perverted mess swears I can't just display my power all willy nilly. We left our tracks untraceable. So there weren't any reports of my impressive displays. I suppose I agree with him. Oh well.

As we near the gates I smell cinnamon and lavender. Just like her. There it goes. My thoughts wander again. As we round the corner into town I see her. I grin and call her name. She faints almost right away. I rush to catch her. As she opens her eyes after a while, she's smiling. The bombs and butterflies in my stomach all fade away.

Author's Note:

As far as having a discernable theme, this song doesn't have one. It's a song written sheerly for the rounds it's sung in. Sort of like _Row, Row, Row your Boat_. So this one was the **HARDEST** one to write. Without a guiding thought, like _Landlords Daughter _or _O! Valencia_, it's difficult to make something from nothing. At the same time it has a depth to it. So there must be something. Like _Come and See_ or _Summersong_. This is the weakest of all the pieces. But I said ten parts, and dammit, ten it is.

As far as what it is, I said in the beginning, two or three would be flash fiction-ish. Others would be POV introspections. This one combined them both.


End file.
